Gorzki smak czekolady
by Zoe125
Summary: O młodym Rufusie Scrimgeourze i latach spędzonych w Akademii Aurorów.


_**Jeśli ktoś chce umieścić ten tekst na Chomiku, to bardzo proszę wpierw o informację bądź przez FF Net, bądź na maila **____**. Nie robię problemów, ale lubię wiedzieć, co dzieje się z moimi tekstami.**_

**1**

Na prawo od głównego budynku Akademii Aurorów, na małym wzniesieniu, znajdowała się ukryta między drzewami oranżeria. Łączyła ją ze szkołą wąska, żwirowa ścieżka, którą tak często chadzał Rufus Scrimgeour.

Nigdy nie pojawiał się w oranżerii w ciągu dnia. Codzienny plan zajęć przyszłych aurorów był tak napięty, że uczniowie przemieszczali się biegiem między jedną salą a drugą, pozwalając sobie na chwilę oddechu dopiero w trakcie lunchu. Rufus wielokrotnie zadawał sobie pytanie, po co mu to wszystko. Zero życia prywatnego, dzika harówka od rana do wieczora, a wszystko to bez gwarancji, że zdobędzie upragniony dyplom. Mimo tego podczas zajęć dawał z siebie wszystko, na treningach wyciskał siódme poty, licznych obrażeń zdawał się nawet nie zauważać, a wieczorem zagrzebywał się w stosach notatek i opasłych ksiąg czytając, notując, powtarzając. Gdy ze zmęczenia przestawał już rozróżniać litery, a pod powiekami czuł piasek, przecierał oczy i gasił świecę, po czym rzucał się ciężko na łóżko, zasypiając mocnym, zdrowym snem młodego mężczyzny.

Nigdy nie odwiedzał oranżerii wieczorami ani w nocy. Dla wielu uczniów noc była porą randek, Rufus zaś nie miał najmniejszej ochoty natknąć się na migdalącą się pod figowcem parkę. Dlatego przychodził zawsze wczesnym rankiem, wymykając się bocznymi drzwiami o tej szarej godzinie, gdy wciąż jeszcze panuje noc, ale gdzieś za rogiem czai się przedświt.

Bardzo cenił sobie te nieliczne chwile samotności.

Czasami zastanawiał się, jak wytrzyma dalsze pięć semestrów, dwa lata, rok szkolenia. I choć nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się poddać albo zrezygnować z podjętego postanowienia, bywało, że ogarniały go wątpliwości, czy aby wybrał odpowiednią ścieżkę kariery. Drażniło go szaleńcze tempo życia, które obecnie prowadził. Nużyło bycie wiecznie otaczanym przez tłum kolegów, koleżanek i profesorów. Nie cierpiał gwaru, zgiełku wrzasku, preferując ciszę, spokój, naturę. Czasami przychodziły takie chwile, że miał ochotę cisnąć książką o ścianę, wstać i wyjść. Wtedy zamykał oczy, zatykał uszy palcami i przenosił się wspomnieniami do rodzinnego domu na wsi.

To go uspokajało. I rozbudzało tęsknotę za domem.

Za lasem, polami zbóż, szumiącą rzeką.

Za tym wszystkim, co wychowani wśród zgiełku wielkiego miasta koledzy określiliby „gównianą nudą".

Znał oranżerię jak własną kieszeń i wkrótce miał tam nawet ulubione miejsce — małą ławeczkę pomiędzy schludnie przystrzyżonymi drzewkami bonsai. W powietrzu unosiły się zaczarowane bańki wypełnione świetlikami, których migotliwe światło nie raziło w oczy, a jedynie rozpraszało mrok.

Często ogarniała go pokusa, aby zamknąć oczy i nie patrzeć, a słuchać. Słuchać szumu ciurkającej z fontanny wody, wdychać zielony, ożywczy zapach kwiatów i liści. Wiedział jednak, że to zbyt duże ryzyko. Gdyby zamknął oczy, wyczerpany regularną, morderczą harówką organizm nie zwalczyłby pokusy snu. A nie miał ochoty zostać obudzonym przez profesora zielarstwa.

Owe wyprawy do oranżerii były jego tajemnicą. Koledzy Rufusa nie chadzali tu, jeśli nie mieli zajęć albo randki. Nie zrozumieliby go. A gdyby się dowiedzieli, że w chwilach zwątpienia i przemęczenia odczuwa dławiącą wręcz tęsknotę za domem…

Dlatego się nie zwierzał.

Był świetnym uczniem, chlubą profesorów. Na treningach i pojedynkach dawał z siebie wszystko, ciskając zaklęcia z taką pasją, jakby walczył o życie. Był twardy. Waleczny. Nieustępliwy. Lubiany. Ceniony.

I skryty.

**2**

Bywał też obiektem zazdrości ze strony kolegów.

— Ty to masz szczęście — pożalił się któregoś razu David Jones, współlokator Rufusa. Korzystając z ciepłej jeszcze wczesnojesiennej aury, obaj panowie wymknęli się z naręczem książek na dwór i rozłożyli na trawniku za akademią. — Rufus-szczęściarz. Jak ty to robisz?

— Ale co? — Rufus w roztargnieniu podrapał się po nosie, usiłując skoncentrować się na siedmiu podstawowych technikach przesłuchiwania opornego świadka. — Zdefiniować źródło niechęci świadka do współpracy ze służbami, no kurwa, Davy, genialne, jeśli świadek w ogóle nie chce mówić.

— Jak nie chce mówić, to dać w gębę i po sprawie — prychnął David.

— Ty chyba nienormalny jesteś. — Rufus popukał się palcem w skroń. — A jak będziesz przesłuchiwał kobietę, to co, też dasz jej w dziób?

— Nie. Wezwę koleżankę i niech ona daje w dziób. Babie bardziej wypada…

Obaj zaczęli się śmiać.

— O co mnie wcześniej pytałeś? — rzucił Rufus, gdy już przestali błaznować. — Jak ja co niby robię?

David przewrócił oczami.

— Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. O Suzy pytam. Jak ty to robisz, że najładniejsza studentka na roku robi do ciebie maślane oczka?

— Suzy? — powtórzył Rufus, czując dziwny chłód. — A co mi tam Suzy. Siedzimy razem na zajęciach z technik śledzenia i tyle.

— Chłopie, ja z tobą nie wytrzymam — jęknął David. — Jak nie jesteś zainteresowany, to mi ją oddaj.

Rufus zmarszczył brwi.

— Ona nie jest moją własnością — powiedział krótko, zaciskając usta. Nie lubił takich żartów. — Ja nic do Suzy nie mam. Koleżanka i tyle. Chcesz, to do niej uderzaj.

— Uderzaj, dobre sobie. Ona chyba nawet nie wie, jak się nazywam. — David odłożył książkę i ułożył się na plecach. Rufus nie odpowiedział, skupiony znów na czytanym właśnie tekście. Marszczył przy tym czoło, uderzając palcami prawej dłoni o książkę.

Cholerny sukinsyn, pomyślał David. Lubił Rufusa, owszem, uważał się za jego najlepszego kumpla. Ale czasem trafiał go szlag. Zwłaszcza, gdy widział, jak Suzy na niego patrzy, a on udaje, że tego nie dostrzega. Tak, zazdrościł mu. Zazdrościł tego nieziemskiego, kurewskiego opanowania. I zachrypniętego, cichego głosu przypominającego pomruk lwa, na dźwięk którego panienkom uginały się nogi. I obojętnego spojrzenia oczu o niespotykanym kolorze ciemnego złota, spojrzenia, którym mógłby dziewczynom ściągać majtki.

David ziewnął leniwie.

Czasami naprawdę nie rozumiał Rufusa.

**3**

Techniki śledzenia wymagały ogromnego skupienia, szczególnie, że profesor Tisdale nie raz wyrzuciła z zajęć studenta, który rozmawiał sobie ukradkiem albo czytał gazety pod ławką. Rufus jednak umiał się skupić.

Nie przeszkadzała mu Suzy Bishop, która siedziała z nim w jednej ławce. Rufus nie rozmawiał z nią w trakcie zajęć, był jednak świadom, że dziewczyna siada bardzo blisko niego. Czasem pochylała się i zerkała do jego notatek, dotykając go przelotnie i pozwalając, aby wyczuł jej perfumy.

Owszem, ucinali sobie krótkie pogawędki przed zajęciami. Dopóki profesor Tisdale nie zamknęła drzwi, można było rozmawiać. Nie było w tym nic osobistego, ot, zwykłe pogaduszki na temat zajęć, znajomych, planów na weekend. Suzy miała długie, jasne włosy, które okalały jej drobną twarz w kształcie serca oraz biust, którego nie sposób było ukryć nawet pod regulaminową, zapiętą pod samą szyję szatą.

Okazywała mu jawne zainteresowanie i gdyby chciał, mógłby to wykorzystać. Nie był naiwny ani nieśmiały, poza tym był mężczyzną, a nie kawałkiem drewna. Sęk w tym, że zaciągnięcie Suzy w jakieś ustronne miejsce i szybkie bzykanko nie leżało w jego naturze. Jego koledzy mieli znacznie mniej skrupułów. Czasem w męskim gronie opowiadali sobie o najnowszych podbojach, przechwalając się, kogo ostatnio posunęli. W Rufusie, wychowywanym tylko przez łagodną matkę i posiadającym dwie o wiele młodsze siostry, takie opowieści budziły niesmak. Pewnego razu ktoś zapewne będzie opowiadał w ten sposób o jego siostrzyczce.

Niemniej jednak ostatnimi czasy nie skupiał się na technikach śledzenia tak jak powinien. Zdarzało mu się wyłączyć i puszczać wodze wyobraźni, udając, że słucha wykładu, a tak naprawdę myślał wtedy o czymś innym.

Mocne perfumy Suzy drażniły jego nozdrza.

Miała piękne, ciemnobrązowe oczy. Rufus doszedł do wniosku, że taki odcień ma gorzka czekolada. Dlaczego gorzka, tego nie wiedział. To nie był zwyczajny brąz, jakich wiele, a płynna czekolada, pita wprost ze styropianowego kubka — gorąca, parząca wargi, język i podniebienie, tak cudowna w ciemne, zimowe wieczory. Ożywcza i słodka mimo braku cukru.

Ukradkiem podnosił wzrok znad książki, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na jej usta. Czy ich pocałunek również ma smak czekolady? A może mięty? Jakie właściwie są jej pocałunki? Delikatne i czułe, czy nienasycone i łapczywe?

Czy lubi, kiedy mężczyzna przesuwa językiem wzdłuż jej szyi? Czy wzdycha z rozkoszą, gdy chwyta w dłonie jej piersi?

W takich chwilach Rufus wyrywał się z rozkosznego odrętwienia, świadom, że dalsze rozważania na ten temat mogą się pewnego dnia bardzo źle skończyć. Coraz częściej brał notatki od Suzy, wiedząc, że jego własne są do niczego.

Czuł, że powoli zaczyna się pogrążać. To nie było zdrowe, a co więcej, nie rozumiał sam siebie. On, taki zimnokrwisty i opanowany, nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył niczego, co można by nazwać obsesją. Lubił dziewczyny, tak, lubił na nie patrzeć, rozmawiać z nimi, czasem się umówić albo i coś więcej. Lubił to, ale nie przesadnie i nie należał do mężczyzn, którzy zawsze muszą mieć jakąś pannę u boku. Hormony nigdy mu nie wariowały. Pod tym względem był raczej… dość chłodny.

A teraz na technikach śledzenia miał przed oczyma czekoladowe tęczówki. Zamiast robić notatki wyobrażał sobie, jak całuje jej piersi. Gdy zajęcia dobiegały końca, wszyscy pośpiesznie wrzucali rzeczy do toreb, pędząc na kolejne. Rufus również się pakował, ale w przeciwieństwie do wypadających jak szaleni kolegów, którzy rzucali niedbałe „do widzenia", podchodził do katedry i uprzejmie się żegnał.

Profesor Tisdale za każdym razem uśmiechała się i odpowiadała:

— Do zobaczenia za tydzień, panie Scrimgeour.

Rufus rzucał wtedy ostatnie spojrzenie na czekoladowe tęczówki oczu pani profesor i wychodził, dołączając do kolegów.

**4**

Szkoła Aurorów nie była miejscem przesadnie pruderyjnym.

Istniały wprawdzie dość surowe nakazy i zakazy, ale w przeciwieństwie do Hogwartu, nikt tu nie wnikał w prywatne życie studentów. Ostatecznie wszyscy byli pełnoletni. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa istniały precyzyjne wymogi dotyczące strojów (choćby nakaz zdejmowania wszelkiej biżuterii podczas treningów i zajęć praktycznych), ale kwestie wyglądu regulował raczej zdrowy rozsądek.

Z tego powodu dziewczyny, trafiające do Akademii Aurorów wprost spod bram Hogwartu, zachowywały się czasami jak spuszczone ze smyczy psy.

Rufus, który dostał się na szkolenie od razu po ukończeniu Hogwartu, miał wrażenie, że trafił w sam środek kobiecości. Dziewczyny stanowiły tu mniej więcej jedną trzecią populacji, ale przyzwyczajonemu do widoku ciemnych mundurków i obleczonych czarnymi pończochami nóg Rufusowi wydawało się, że znalazł się w innym świecie.

Wylądował w tłumie rozgadanych, barwnych niczym rajskie ptaki młodych kobiet, które zamierzały ciężko pracować i zdobyć wymarzony dyplom, ale chciały także korzystać z uroków dorosłości. Rozpuszczały włosy, malowały paznokcie, pokrywały wargi czerwonymi szminkami w najróżniejszych odcieniach. Ktoś z zewnątrz mógłby je określić mianem trzpiotek. Ktoś inny stwierdziłby, że poszły do tej szkoły nie po naukę, a po to, aby znaleźć sobie męża. Rufus wiedział, że to nieprawda, bo wszystkie były ambitne i nie ustępowały pola silniejszym i sprawniejszym fizycznie kolegom.

Ciężka praca nie wykluczała jednak dobrej zabawy. Od czasu do czasu organizowano sobie pokojowe imprezy (zwykle w sobotę, kiedy następnego dnia studenci nie mieli zajęć i można było odespać). Wtedy nikt się nie przejmował, że obudził się w cudzym pokoju, w dodatku zwinięty w kłębek na koledze lub koleżance. Podczas pierwszej takiej imprezy zaszalał nawet Rufus. Jedna z dziewczyn usiadła mu wtedy bezceremonialnie na kolanach, a on jej nie odepchnął. Pili wspólnie, coraz więcej i więcej, alkohol szumiał im w głowach. Na wpół zamglony wzrok Rufusa błądził po odsłoniętym, piegowatym dekolcie mocno wyciętej bluzki koleżanki. Dziewczyna objęła go ramieniem i kręciła mu się na kolanach, a jego reakcja zaprzeczyła tezie, że alkohol osłabia popęd. Gdy miał już porządnie w czubie, odważył się sięgnąć dłońmi pod jej spódnicę. Okazało się, że oprócz pończoch dziewczyna nie miała pod spodem absolutnie niczego. A ponieważ Rufus miał jeszcze na tyle przyzwoitości, aby nie robić tego na oczach całego, pijanego wprawdzie, towarzystwa, wyciągnął dziewczynę na balkon i tam przeżył pierwsze erotyczne doświadczenie z kobietą. Niewiele z tego zapamiętał, kojarzył tylko, że od klęczenia na twardej posadzce dziewczynie podarły się pończochy na kolanach.

Nigdy już tego nie powtórzyli, choć wielokrotnie spotykali się na zajęciach oraz mijali na korytarzach. Wymieniali wtedy tylko porozumiewawcze uśmiechy.

Profesor Audrey Tisdale nie przypominała rajskiego ptaka. Nie sprawiała też wrażenie osoby, która siada mężczyznom na kolanach.

Jej blade usta wyglądały na nietknięte szminką. Ciemne włosy upinała w schludny kok, z którego nie miał prawa wymknąć się nawet kosmyk. Nie malowała krótko obciętych paznokci. Ubierała się skromnie, nawet dość konserwatywnie — czerń, ciemny brąz, ciemna zieleń, popielaty. W przeciwieństwie do koleżanek Rufusa, które z upodobaniem używały mocnych, ciężkich perfum, profesor Tisdale pachniała nieodmiennie kwiatem pomarańczy. Rufus poczuł ten zapach po raz pierwszy, gdy profesor Tisdale oddawała im testy i kładąc na ławce jego pracę, pochyliła się lekko. W kwiecie pomarańczy lepka, nieznośna słodycz mieszała się z czymś gorzkim, z posmakiem, który pozostaje na języku, gdy zgryziemy w zębach skórkę tego owocu.

Rufus przymknął wtedy oczy i zanotował, że profesor Tisdale bardzo ładnie pachnie. Zwykła uwaga, chwila zastanowienia, lekki uśmiech, po czym skupił się na teście. Ot, nic wielkiego, drobne, nic nie znaczące wydarzenie.

Przypomniał sobie o nim kilka dni później, gdy obudził się w środku nocy, z rozmachem usiadł na łóżku i zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie trzymał na kolanach profesor Tisdale i rozpinał jej bluzkę, odsłaniając piegowaty dekolt.

**5**

Akademia Aurorów miała własne boisko do quidditcha. Treningi oraz nieformalne zawody były częścią życia przyszłych aurorów. Cóż, w końcu był to ulubiony sport czarodziejów.

Rufus był obrońcą. Całkiem niezłym.

Trafił na tę pozycję zupełnie przypadkowo. Podczas pospiesznie zorganizowanych w gronie kolegów eliminacji zlustrowano wzrokiem jego sylwetkę i zanim Rufus zdążył zasugerować, że może by tak został pałkarzem, kazano mu ustawić się na bramce i bronić. No więc bronił. Na tyle skutecznie, aby ustalono, że zostaje obrońcą. Rufus nie chciał się kłócić, machnął więc tylko ręką i grał, jak mu kazano. W zasadzie było mu wszystko jedno, nigdy bowiem nie wariował na punkcie quidditcha.

Studenci często urządzali sobie nieformalne rozgrywki, które przyciągały spragnioną sportowych wrażeń sporą publiczność. A ponieważ wokół boiska nie było trybun, kibice rozkładali się na trawie.

Profesor Tisdale nie miała w zwyczaju przychodzić na mecze. Najwidoczniej nie interesowała się sportem. Rufus zawsze jej wypatrywał, ale bezskutecznie. Pewnego kwietniowego dnia czekało go jednak spore zaskoczenie. Zerkając na siedzących na trawie kibiców, dostrzegł ciemną, gładko uczesaną głowę pani profesor. Na moment stracił koncentrację i nie widział już, co dzieje się na boisku. Czując, że zaczynają mu się pocić dłonie w skórzanych rękawiczkach, przeniósł wzrok od uśmiechniętej Audrey Tisdale do towarzyszącego jej mężczyzny. Profesor McTierney, chudy, wysoki numerolog w średnim wieku, zdawał się pochłaniać całą jej uwagę. Mimo odległości Rufus dostrzegał wyraźnie białą szyję pani profesor, wyłaniającą się spod cienkiego szaliczka. Widział, jak nachyla się ku sąsiadowi, cała uśmiechnięta i rozpromieniona. Nie patrzyła nawet, co dzieje się na boisku.

Zimny gniew rozpalił się w Rufusie. Teraz był już całkowicie skoncentrowany na tym, co dzieje się poza boiskiem. Zwężonymi oczami wpatrywał się w profesora McTierneya, z którego twarzy nie schodził głupkowaty uśmieszek. _Pieprzony kretyn_. Rufus czuł, że serce mocno mu wali, a dłonie zaciskają się na trzonku miotły tak mocno, że można było niemal wyczuć trzask pękającego drewna.

— Rufus, kurwa, nie śpij!

Zareagował odruchowo, w ułamku sekundy wyrywając się z odrętwienia. Instynktownie wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie i jakimś cudem udało mu się chwycić kafla. Siła rzutu była tak ogromna, że zachwiał się na miotle, ale utrzymał równowagę. Z dołu dobiegły go oklaski. Rufus otarł spocone czoło wierzchem dłoni i cisnął kafla ścigającemu.

Musiał się skoncentrować.

Co jakiś czas rzucał baczne spojrzenia na siedzącą na trawie parę i za każdym razem coś boleśnie ściskało go w piersi. Dwójka profesorów była tak zajęta sobą, że zdawała się nie dostrzegać, co dzieje się na boisku. Rufus odczuł przemożną ochotę ciśnięcia kaflem prosto w łysiejącego numerologa.

Mecz stawał się coraz bardziej zacięty. Rufus zdawał sobie sprawę, że powoli traci koncentrację. Nie był w stanie skupiać się już tylko i wyłącznie na grze. Przepuścił kilka łatwych rzutów.

Profesor McTierney położył dłoń na ramieniu swojej towarzyszki. Ten poufały gest wstrząsnął Rufusem, sprawiając, że przed oczami zaczęły ma latać czerwone plamy. Z trudem skierował wzrok na boisko, starając się uspokoić.

_To nic nie znaczy. Rozmawiają. Tylko rozmawiają._

I wtedy dostrzegł coś, co sprawiło, że natychmiast wróciła mu cała czujność, a myśli o profesor Tisdale nagle wyparowały.

Dwóch szukających pędziło w dół, gdzie najwyraźniej pojawił się znicz. Rufus wytężył wzrok i wydawało mu się, że dostrzega ruchliwą złotą plamkę, odcinającą się barwą od pokrytego błotem boiska. Z przeciwnej strony nadlatywał tłuczek. Tymczasem pałkarze drużyny Rufusa znajdowali się jeszcze po drugiej strony boiska, zbyt późno orientując się, co się właściwie dzieje. Rufus zrozumiał, że tłuczek kieruje się w stronę ich szukającego, który był tak pochłonięty pościgiem, że nie zwracał uwagi na nic oprócz znicza.

Trawiący go gniew nagle wybuchł i Rufus już wiedział, co zrobi. Bez wahania spikował ostro w dół, zmierzając w kierunku ścigającego i nadlatującego tłuczka. Z całej siły zacisnął lewą dłoń na trzonku miotły i przy akompaniamencie wrzasków publiczności zamachnął się prawą pięścią najmocniej jak potrafił. Trafił prosto w tłuczek, odbijając go z całej siły w przeciwnym kierunku. W tym samym momencie trzasnęły kości, a przeraźliwy ból wgryzł się mu w rękę. Rufus jęknął głucho, zaciskając zęby i usiłując utrzymać się na miotle. Nie udało się. Kilka metrów nad ziemią zdrętwiała lewa dłoń poluzowała ucisk i Rufus runął prosto w błoto, chroniąc przed upadkiem uszkodzoną rękę. Nie było zbyt wysoko, ale siła, z jaką uderzył plecami o boisko, pozbawiła go na moment oddechu.

— Ty popieprzony debilu! — ryczał David, który jako pierwszy dopadł kolegi. — Pojebało cię?

— Tak. Chyba tak. — Promieniujący aż do ramienia ból był przeraźliwy, ale Rufus zacisnął zęby i podniósł się na równe nogi. Zachwiał się lekko, ale co tam. Widownia zaczęła klaskać, wrzeszczeć i tupać.

— Derek złapał znicza — poinformował go David, podnosząc unurzaną w błocie miotłę kolegi i sprowadzając go z boiska. — Na szczęście. Chyba byś go utłukł, gdyby skrewił... Oho, Hobbs tu idzie.

Profesor Hobbs, opiekun drugiego roku, zbliżał się do obu panów z wyjątkowo wściekłą miną.

— No to zaraz zacznie się jazda — mruknął David pod nosem, mając na myśli reakcję profesora na złamanie ręki w tak idiotyczny, ryzykancki sposób. Powszechnie wiadomo było, że sprawność dłoni, w której trzyma się różdżkę, to dla aurora podstawa. Jakiekolwiek uszkodzenie mogłoby wpłynąć negatywnie na jej sprawność, a co za tym idzie, pogrzebać wszelkie marzenia o karierze.

— Wisi mi to — odmruknął Rufus półgębkiem i uśmiechnął się z fałszywą skruchą do profesora, który wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zamordować go wzrokiem. Fakt, wisiało mu to. Nie dbał o rękę, niewiele go też obeszło, czy Derek złapał znicza, czy nie. Bo nie szło tu o wygraną. Chodziło o rozładowanie gniewu, danie upustu złości. I... o nią.

Schodząc z boiska, widział jej twarz. Podobnie jak wszyscy kibice zerwała się na równe nogi i z niepokojem przyglądała się jego zejściu z boiska. Nie zwracała najmniejszej uwagi na profesora McTierneya, który nagle wydał się Rufusowi malutki, niepozorny i taki zagubiony. Ale przynajmniej zabrał łapę z jej ramienia.

Złote oczy na moment napotkały parę czekoladowych tęczówek. Trwało to ułamek sekundy, potem Rufus całą siłą woli odwrócił wzrok, ale przeszywający ból złamanej ręki zdawał się niknąć w obliczu uczucia dzikiego, mściwego tryumfu.

_Spadaj, McTierney._

Zszedł z boiska na lekko chwiejnych nogach, ale z podniesioną wysoko głową.

**6**

Nie, jednak nie nazwałby tego obsesją. Myślał o niej, ale nie nieustanie, zazwyczaj tylko wtedy, gdy ją widział na zajęciach. Od czasu do czasu pojawiała się w jego mokrych snach, powodując nagłą potrzebę rozładowania napięcia w samotności własnego łóżka.

Uczciwie przyznając, Rufus nie myślał o niej tylko w _ten_ sposób. Nie był świętym ani skończonym romantykiem. Owszem, miał swoje potrzeby. Owszem, dwukrotnie starsza od niego profesor Tisdale budziła w nim żądzę. Ale nie postrzegał jej tylko i wyłącznie w kategoriach obiektu seksualnego. Myśl, aby zwyczajnie ją przelecieć i zakończyć sprawę nawet nie postała w jego głowie.

Tak, byłoby miło, gdyby to tylko było możliwe. Ale równie miło byłoby móc zwyczajnie zaprosić ją na kawę. Wyskoczyć razem do knajpy. Zjeść wspólnie kolację. Wybrać się na długą włóczęgę. Obejrzeć jakiś mugolski film. Rozmawiać, śmiać się i żartować. Tymczasem Rufus nie wiedział o Audrey Tisdale prawie nic. Przez cały rok mieszkała w jednym z nauczycielskich pokoi pod samym dachem akademii, podczas, gdy żonaci i zamężni członkowie kadry wracali po zajęciach do własnych domów i rodzin. A więc była samotna. Panna? Rozwódka? Nie miał pojęcia, a zapytać przecież nie mógł. Nie chciał wzbudzać podejrzeń ani wywoływać plotek.

Nie wolno mu jej było nawet zaprosić na kawę. W akademii panowały bardzo rygorystyczne zasady dotyczące kontaktów profesorów ze studentami. Po pierwszym semestrze Rufus wraz z kolegami wybrali się na miasto uczcić zaliczenie egzaminów. Przy drugiej kolejce w barze dostrzegli, że niedaleko nich siedzi profesor Hobbs, starszy, drobny, sympatyczny człowieczek. Bez wahania zaprosili go do swojego stolika. Profesor uprzejmie odmówił, tłumacząc, że bardzo chętnie uczci z nimi końcowe egzaminy pod koniec trzeciego roku, ale w tej chwili byłoby to co najmniej nieodpowiednie.

Akademia Aurorów bardzo surowo traktowała jakiekolwiek przejawy spoufalania się kadry ze studentami.

Rufus więc przyglądał się ukradkiem profesor Tisdale podczas wykładów, starając się powściągać swoje fantazje. Wkrótce też zapoznał się bliżej z koleżanką z roku, drobną brunetką o imieniu Nancy, tworząc z nią dość dziwny związek oparty głównie na rozmowach i sporadycznym seksie. Chłodna natura Rufusa zaczęła jednak irytować Nancy i po paru miesiącach oboje wrócili do czysto koleżeńskich stosunków.

Z czasem profesor Tisdale przestała przychodzić do Rufusa w snach.

A wtedy nadszedł czas końcowych egzaminów.

**7**

Szczęśliwcy, którzy ukończyli trzeci rok i za kilka dni mieli odbierać dyplomy, uczcili ten fakt huczną imprezą w knajpie „Pod Wesołym Borsukiem". Radosna dwunastka wraz z towarzyszącymi im znajomymi z niższych lat zajęła połowę lokalu, dzieląc go z równie rozbawionym tłumkiem magomedyków. Zresztą nikomu tak naprawdę to nie przeszkadzało, ostatecznie muzyka i alkohol mają to do siebie, że zbliżają ludzi. Wkrótce wszyscy bawili się wspólnie.

Rufus pił dość oszczędnie w porównaniu z kolegami. W momencie, gdy odebrał wyniki egzaminów i uścisnął dłoń opiekuna roku, poczuł jak opada go nagłe zmęczenie i zniechęcenie. Nie rozumiał dlaczego. Przez trzy lata marzył o tej chwili, a gdy wreszcie nadeszła, czuł jedynie dziwną pustkę.

Czyżby kwestia przyzwyczajenia?

Alkohol lał się strumieniami. Rufus siedział przy stole, mając po swojej lewej stronie zdecydowanie nietrzeźwego Davida, na którego kolanach siedziała Suzy. Dziewczyna wydawała się być bardzo zadowolona z takiego obrotu sytuacji i nawet jeśli rzucała Rufusowi ukradkowe spojrzenia, ten ich nie dostrzegał. Przy sąsiednim stoliku prym wodził profesor Hobbs, który dotrzymał złożonej dwa i pół roku temu obietnicy i z nieco już szklistymi oczami perorował o czymś zawzięcie.

— Suzy, idziemy tańczyć! — David zerwał się tak gwałtownie, że omal nie zrzucił dziewczyny z kolan. Objęci wpół wyszli na zatłoczony dość parkiet (czyli kilkanaście metrów kwadratowych nierównej podłogi) i zaczęli się bujać w rytm muzyki. Nagle Rufus zorientował się, że zwolnione przez Davida miejsce zajęła profesor Tisdale. Spojrzał na nią, świadom, że jej widok nie wywołuje w nim dawnych reakcji.

— Ależ gorąco — mruknęła pani profesor, wachlując się dłonią.

Miała nieco błędny wzrok i wyglądało na to, że ona również zdążyła już trochę wypić. Nieważne. Rufus czuł, że skronie zaczyna mu ściskać metalowa obręcz. Upił odrobinę whisky i skrzywił się, czując gorzki smak alkoholu na języku. Łupanie w czaszce zaczynało się stawać coraz bardziej nieznośne.

— Nie bawisz się chyba zbyt dobrze — zauważyła Audrey Tisdale. Rufus zaprzeczył, uświadamiając sobie, że zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. Cóż, nie była już jego nauczycielką. — Przecież widzę. To nic złego, nie każdy lubi takie huczne imprezy…

— Owszem. — Rufus czuł się głupio, ale nie był w stanie prowadzić inteligentnej, elokwentnej rozmowy. Czuł się lekko otępiały i to nie z powodu alkoholu. Głośna muzyka drażniła jego uszy.

— Ja też za nimi nie przepadam. Na szczęście jutro rano wracam do domu i do Biura Aurorów. Tu skończył mi się kontrakt. — Profesor Tisdale sięgnęła po szklankę Rufusa i bez pytania upiła spory łyk alkoholu. Młody auror nie zdążył się nawet zdziwić poufałością tego gestu, gdy nagle zmieniła się muzyka. Donośny, rozdzierający uszy łomot przeszedł w łagodną, wolną melodię. Ciemnowłosa nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.

— Wreszcie — powiedziała, a jej oczy błysnęły spoza szkieł okularów. — Nareszcie coś sensownego. Zatańczysz?

Zaskoczony bezpośredniością kobiety Rufus skinął głową, wstał, podał jej rękę i poszli tańczyć. Stanęli na „parkiecie" ramię w ramię; on objął ją w talii, ona położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Rufus umiał tańczyć, toteż czuł się dosyć swobodnie, poruszając się w rytm muzyki w wraz z profesor Tisdale. Nie rozmawiali. Tańczyli dość blisko siebie, a w zasadzie bardzo blisko. Teoretycznie znacznie bliżej, niż wymagała tego zwykła towarzyska uprzejmość. Ich biodra się zetknęły, a Rufus miał wrażenie, że wyczuwa ciepło ciała partnerki. Nieruchome do tej pory palce profesor Tisdale objęły jego dłoń, a przesycony alkoholem oddech owionął ucho. Tak, byli znacznie bliżej, niż powinni, lada chwila wtopią się w siebie nawzajem. Przez ciało Rufusa przeszedł dreszcz. Już wiedział, że _to_ wróciło. Wszystkie marzenia, tęsknoty, oczekiwania, fantazje, które zdawały się odpłynąć w niebyt powróciły, i to ze zdwojoną siłą, wraz z delikatnym, niemal ulotnym zapachem kwiatu pomarańczy.

Dłoń profesor Tisdale zaczęła muskać delikatnie kark młodego aurora.

— Chyba trochę przesadziłam z alkoholem — wyznała szeptem. — Kręci mi się w głowie. Chyba powinnam zakończyć imprezę.

Rufus momentalnie oprzytomniał, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie dostał prztyczka w nos. Skłonił się lekko i bez słowa odprowadził partnerkę na bok.

— Tak, zdecydowanie za dużo zbyt dobrej whisky — roześmiała się cicho profesor Tisdale. — Będziesz tak uprzejmy i mnie odprowadzisz? O ile oczywiście masz ochotę opuścić swoich przyjaciół na małą chwilkę…

— To żaden problem. — Zmysły Rufusa wyostrzyły się niczym u czujnego zwierzęcia. — Odprowadzę panią. Nocuje pani dzisiaj w akademii?

Profesor Tisdale niemal niedostrzegalnym ruchem głowy wskazała sufit.

— Tutaj — odparła. — Na górze są pokoje do wynajęcia. — A widząc, że Rufus stoi w bezruchu, chwyciła go za nadgarstek i mruknąwszy: — Chodź! — pociągnęła za sobą, przeciskając się pomiędzy tańczącymi parami.

Rufus nie oponował. Weszli po skrzypiących schodach na pierwsze piętro, a profesor Tisdale nawet na moment nie puściła jego dłoni. Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Rufus wsunął się za nią, zamykając cicho drzwi, czując, że serce bije mu jak oszalałe. Na kominku palił się ogień, który jednak nie maskował dość nędznego wyposażenia pokoju.

— No i dobrze! — Audrey Tisdale wykonała kilka obrotów w miejscu, po czym z cichym śmiechem padła na łóżko, odsłaniając nogi w wysokich, sznurowanych butach. Rufus stał w miejscu, nagle zażenowany całą sytuacją i niepewny, jak powinien się zachować. Profesor Tisdale skinęła na niego dłonią: — Bądź tak uprzejmy i pomóż mi z butami. Na trzeźwo potrafię je rozsznurować, ale teraz…

Rufus zbliżył się do łóżka. Przełknął ślinę, czując, że ma wyschnięte wargi i ostrożnie przyklęknął, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy dwukrotnie uszkodzone prawe kolano zapulsowało bólem. Profesor Tisdale uniosła prawą nogę i oparła kostkę na ramieniu Rufusa. Ten wstrzymał oddech, gdy gładka, smocza skóra dotknęła jego policzka. Bez słowa zaczął rozsznurowywać but, co szło mu dość nieporadnie, bo lekko trzęsły mu się przy tym dłonie.

— Już — mruknął po chwili. But z cichym stukotem upadł na podłogę, odsłaniając zgrabną łydkę obleczoną w czarną pończochę. Druga noga profesor Tisdale spoczęła na jego prawym ramieniu, a jemu już nie drżały palce. Gdy na podłogę spadł i lewy but, profesor Tisdale roześmiała się cicho i ugięła kolana, opierając na moment stopy na klatce piersiowej Rufusa, a potem wodząc czubkami palców w dół i po bokach do momentu, w którym objęła nogami jego biodra.

— Świetnie sobie poradziłeś — powiedziała, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Zanim Rufus zdążył odpowiedzieć, chwyciła go za koszulę i wolno położyła się z powrotem na łóżku, pociągając go za sobą. Na siebie. Nie bawiła się w żadne podchody, nie udawała też nieśmiałej. Całowała łapczywie, wpijając się zachłannie w usta Rufusa, a on odpowiedział jej z równą pasją, przygniatając ją ciałem do łóżka tak mocno, że aż jęknęła, wyginając biodra. A potem chwyciła jego dłoń i ugiąwszy kolano, bez śladów wstydu poprowadziła ją tam, gdzie tak bardzo Rufus chciał się znaleźć.

**8**

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał Rufus, patrząc w sufit.

Profesor Tisdale leżała obok niego, nie przejmując się swoją nagością. Zaciągnęła się papierosem.

— Ależ nie szkodzi — odparła. — To się zdarza. — Strzepnęła popiół wprost na podłogę, a złota bransoletka na przegubie zalśniła w blasku ognia. Gdy znów się odezwała, jej głos brzmiał nieco zjadliwie: — Aczkolwiek zazwyczaj koło czterdziestki.

Rufus przymknął oczy, mając wrażenie, że właśnie dostał w twarz. Upokorzenie narastało, dławiło, tamowało oddech, związywało żołądek w ciasny supeł. Zapach kwiatu pomarańczy wyblakł i skwaśniał niczym zatęchły pot, a czekolada straciła swój słodki posmak, zmieniając się w słodki do obrzydzenia ulepek. Rufus poczuł, że gęsta ślina napływa mu do ust.

W tej chwili chciał tylko jednego — wyjść. Podniósł się i sięgnął po rzucone niedbale na ziemię ubranie.

Profesor Tisdale obserwowała go czujnie.

— Tym razem to ja przepraszam — odezwała się. Rufus bez słowa wciągnął spodnie i zaczął szukać skarpetek.

Kobieta odwróciła się na lewy bok.

— Rufus, nie dąsaj się — powiedziała. — Wiem, że kiepsko wyszło. Powinnam się była przymknąć.

— Tu się zgadzam. — Rufus sięgnął po koszulę.

Audrey Tisdale westchnęła.

— Auć. Zabolało. Ale dobrze, zasłużyłam sobie na to — przyznała, obserwując, jak Rufus starannie zapina guziki koszuli. Gdy nie zareagował, jej głos stał się nieco bardziej ostry: — Słuchaj, nie musisz wychodzić.

— Wracam na dół — odparł zwięźle Rufus. — Nie, nie wstawaj — dodał, słysząc, że profesor Tisdale siada na łóżku. — Idę do przyjaciół, świętować ukończenie akademii. Ty lepiej się wyśpij. Sen dobrze ci zrobi przed podróżą…

— Nie muszę wyjeżdżać z samego rana. — Kobieta przyglądała mu się uważnie. — Napiszę do męża, że coś mnie zatrzymało i wyruszę wieczorem. Możemy jeszcze…

— Męża? — Palce Rufusa znieruchomiały przy kołnierzyku. A więc miała męża. _Ty naiwny kretynie_. Nie, nie zabolało go to. W tej chwili było mu już wszystko jedno. Fascynacja profesor Tisdale minęła bezpowrotnie, nie powinno go to obchodzić. A mimo to gdzieś tam kołatało się poczucie bycia oszukanym i wykorzystanym. Palce zacisnęły się na materiale koszuli, a z ust wyrwało się: — Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że jesteś mężatką?

— Na Merlina! — W głosie profesor Tisdale brzmiało rozbawienie. Oraz szyderstwo. Znów. — A jakie to ma znaczenie, do cholery?

Rufus stał nieruchomo.

— Coś takiego! — Audrey Tisdale zmrużyła oczy. Rufus wolno się odwrócił i spojrzał jej prosto w twarz. Jeśli miał nadzieję, że zobaczy w nich skruchę lub poczucie winy, to się pomylił. Brązowe oczy przyglądały mu się z kpiną, zupełnie, jakby był besztanym dzieckiem. — Ty naprawdę masz poczucie moralności!

Jak mógł się tak pomylić? Jeszcze pół godziny temu wdychał zapach jej perfum, czuł ciepło ciała i miękki dotyk włosów na swoim policzku. A teraz patrzył na siedzącą na łóżku nagą profesor i widział ją zupełnie innymi oczami. Poblask ognia z kominka, który wcześniej nadawał jej kształtom złocisty połysk, teraz uwydatniał cienką, papierową skórę nie tak młodej już kobiety. Audrey Tisdale zdawała się starzeć na jego oczach. To było niczym rozkład. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z pozornie drobnych szczegółów — pełne piersi, które bez bielizny nie były już jędrne, nieco obwisły podbródek, wyraźnie rysujące się w kącikach oczu i między brwiami zmarszczki, nieładnie wykrzywione w grymasie irytacji usta. Rufus wzdrygnął się, czując obrzydzenie. Nie wiedział tylko, do kogo większe — do niej czy do siebie samego.

Pospiesznie zapiął kołnierzyk i nałożył buty. Czuł, że musi się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać, inaczej oszaleje. Nie odwracając się ani nie żegnając, skierował się do wyjścia. Gdy był już przy drzwiach, profesor Tisdale chwyciła leżący na podłodze but i z całej siły cisnęła nim w Rufusa. Nie trafiła. Skórzany kozaczek odbił się od ściany tuż koło jego prawego ramienia.

— W porządku! W porządku! — wrzasnęła, tracąc opanowanie. Rufus położył dłoń na klamce, nie zamierzając się odwracać. Wiedział, co by zobaczył — karykaturę uwielbianej niegdyś kobiety, o której śnił i marzył, której gotów byłby dać wszystko, o co by poprosiła, a która ostatecznie zrobiła z niego durnia. Głos profesor Tisdale wzniósł się do pisku: — A więc się wynoś! Wynoś się i nie wracaj! Ty pierdolony impotencie!

Nie wiedział, jakim cudem udało mu się zejść po stromych schodach i wybiec na zewnątrz. Gdy oparł się czołem o zimną ceglaną ścianę baru, poczuł, że powoli wraca do równowagi. Serce wciąż waliło mu mocno, a w ustach czuł gorzki posmak. No i kręciło mu się w głowie. Spojrzał pod nogi na chodnik pokryty kałużami, w których odbijało się niebo i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że upadnie. Z głuchym jękiem zamknął oczy i oparł się dłońmi o ścianę, rozdarty między chęcią rozpieprzenia tego muru własnymi pięściami a zupełnie niemęską potrzebą płaczu.

— Ssstary, co jest? — David Jones klepnął go w plecy. Buchający od niego odór alkoholu w połączeniu z bełkotliwym tonem głosu i trudnościami z wymową świadczyły o jakości imprezy. — Gdzie ty się ku… kurwa podziewałeś?

Rufus odetchnął kilka razy i oderwał się od muru. Za żadne skarby świata nie okaże słabości. Nie przy kumplu. Ani przy nikim innym. Nigdy. Na szczęście wciąż miał suche oczy.

— Nigdzie — odparł, dziwiąc się, że jest w stanie mówić normalnym tonem. Głos z trudem wydobywał się ze ściśniętego gardła. — Poszedłem się przejść.

— To wracaj do środka! — David poufale poklepał go po ramieniu. — Imprezka się ros… rossskręca, przyszły nowe laski, zresztą chodź, sssobacz, nie posza… po… poszałujesz. Kurwa, chłopie, jesteśmy aurorami!

Z tym radosnym okrzykiem David odwrócił się na pięcie i dość chwiejnym krokiem wtoczył do środka. Rufus przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok. Z kałuży spoglądało nań jego własne odbicie, wynurzające się z brudnej, mętnej wody.

— Jesteśmy aurorami — wyszeptał. Nagle roześmiał się gorzko, bez cienia wesołości. Oczy zwilgotniały. — Tak. A niektórzy z nas są nawet mężczyznami.

**9**

_Wiele lat później_

Minister Rufus Scrimgeour nie jest człowiekiem samotnym.

Ma rodzinę. Cóż z tego, że nigdy się nie ożenił i nie ma dzieci. Ma za to dwie siostry, z których jedna jest już babcią.

A on — ciotecznym dziadkiem.

Każdego roku w urodziny odwiedza go cała rodzina — wszyscy roześmiani mimo ciężkich czasów, w jakich przyszło im żyć. Widują się rzadko, ale za każdym razem ich odwiedziny sprawiają ministrowi ogromną przyjemność.

Zawsze z utęsknieniem czeka na swoje urodziny.

Wszyscy siedzą przy elegancko zastawionym stole w domu ministra, śmiejąc się i żartując. Rufus im wtóruje. Tak rzadko uśmiech ma okazję rozjaśnić jego pokiereszowaną twarz.

Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na blizny, nikt nie odwraca głowy z obrzydzeniem. A już na pewno nie pięcioletnia Aimee, która uwielbia ciotecznego dziadka i przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji pakuje mu się na kolana.

— Dziadku, obejrzymy zdjęcia? — prosi.

Aimee uwielbia oglądać z dziadkiem zdjęcia. Jest ich całkiem sporo, a Aimee nigdy nie ma dosyć. To tradycyjny punkt każdego spotkania. Tak jest i tym razem. Oboje wymykają się do gabinetu. Dziewczynka natychmiast zajmuje miejsce na wygodnej skórzanej kanapie, a Rufus siada obok niej z albumem w dłoniach.

Tym razem wyciąga zdjęcia zrobione podczas kursu aurorskiego. Przerzuca pożółkłe stronice, a Aimee wzdycha z zadowoleniem i tuli się do jego boku. Z uwielbieniem przygląda się młodemu dziadkowi w stroju do Quidditcha, na podłodze w otoczeniu stert książek, na trawniku przed akademią.

I oto ostatnie zdjęcie, jedno z kilku zrobionych po zakończeniu nauki. Grupa trzynastu osób stoi przed budynkiem akademii. Wiatr rozwiewa im włosy, a oni patrzą z optymizmem w przyszłość. To były piękne czasy. Wtedy jeszcze mogli sobie pozwolić na ufność, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Kto to jest? — Aimee pokazuje paluszkiem poszczególne postacie.

A Rufus odpowiada:

— To David Jones…

_Zginął podczas akcji…_

— Gwenda Bleckinthorpe…

_Zginęła podczas akcji, dwa miesiące po Davidzie…_

— Suzy Bishop…

_Zaginęła. Wyszła z domu i nigdy nie wróciła. Ciała nie znaleziono. Podejrzewano samobójstwo — po śmierci męża, Davida Jonesa, przeszła załamanie nerwowe i wydawało się, że zaczynała się z tego powoli otrząsać…_

— Thomas Wyatt…

_Żyje. Chyba. Rozpił się, wyleciał z pracy i słuch po nim zaginął…_

— Herbert Poole…

_Mój współpracownik. Żyje. I ma się dobrze. Chwała Merlinowi, że chociaż on…_

— A ta pani? — pyta Aimee.

— Ta pani? — Rufus czuje bolesny ucisk w piersi. — To moja profesor, pani Tisdale. Uczyła mnie, kiedy szkoliłem się na aurora.

Dziewczynka uważnie studiuje wzrokiem fotografię.

— Mnie też będzie kiedyś uczyć? — dopytuje się.

Rufus potrząsa głową.

— Nie — odpowiada. — Ona już nie żyje. Była aurorem, jak ja. Zginęła podczas jednej z akcji. Jakieś… cztery miesiące po zrobieniu tego zdjęcia…

Pamięta ten dzień. Siedział w biurze, zawalony raportami, które starsi aurorzy bez skrupułów porzucali młodszym kolegom, gdy ktoś przyniósł wieść o fiasku drobiazgowo zaplanowanej akcji. Nie było wiadomo, kto i kiedy popełnił błąd, dość, że podczas walki zabito auror Tisdale, a jej dwóch towarzyszy ciężko raniono. Kolega który przyniósł tę informację miał małą bliznę na lewym policzku i czerwoną opaskę na przedramieniu. Rufus pamięta te detale, podobnie jak i to, że na jego biurku stał zielony, wyszczerbiony kubek z gorącą, mocną kawą, a z radia leciała rzewna piosenka Franka Sinatry. Rzucił wtedy trzymany w dłoni pergamin na biurko z taką siłą, że przewrócił kubek, a ciemnobrunatna ciecz spłynęła na podłogę, tworząc kształt odwróconej litery „V".

— Zginęła? — Oczy Aimee robią się okrągłe z przerażenia. — Dziadku, czy ty też zginiesz?

Rufus momentalnie powraca do rzeczywistości, zły, że znowu pogrążył się we wspomnieniach. Broda Aimee zaczyna niebezpiecznie drżeć. Oho, zaraz będzie fontanna. Pospiesznie bierze małą na kolana, wściekły, że nie ugryzł się w język.

— Oczywiście, że nie zginę — mówi uspokajająco.

— Ale ty też jesteś aurorem! Tak, jak ta pani!

— Nie, skarbie. Ja już nie jestem aurorem. — Rufus wtula twarz w kędzierzawe włosy dziewczynki. — Kiedyś nim byłem i owszem, wtedy łapałem złych czarodziejów. Ale teraz jestem ministrem. Każdego dnia siedzę w gabinecie i podpisuję nudne dokumenty. Żaden zły człowiek nie ma do mnie wstępu.

— Naprawdę? — Aimee patrzy na dziadka z rozpaczliwą nadzieją. — I nic ci się nie stanie? Nie umrzesz?

— Nie, kochanie. Nikt mnie nie zabije. — Rufus patrzy na dziecko z ogromną czułością w złotych oczach. Kocha tę małą, jak nikogo innego. — Będę żył jeszcze długo, bardzo długo. Tak długo, że zdążę poznać twoje dzieci i wnuki.

— Dzieci? — Aimee wybucha śmiechem. — Ale ja nie chcę mieć dzieci! Ja chcę psa, dziadku! Labradora!

_I jak tu się nie śmiać?_ myśli Rufus, przytulając do siebie rozchichotaną Aimee. Na moment odsuwa od siebie ponury cień śmierci, która przez całe życie była jego nieodłączną towarzyszką, dyszącą mu nienawistnie w kark.

Rufus wie, że nie jest mu pisana spokojna śmierć we własnym łóżku. Wie również, że zanim zginie, pociągnie ze sobą tylu śmierciożerców, ilu się da.

Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Ostatni goście wychodzą przed jedenastą. Rufus gasi światła w jadalni i wolnym krokiem przechodzi przez opustoszałe mieszkanie do kuchni. Robi sobie herbatę i siada przy stole, rozkoszując się ciszą i spokojem.

_Chyba się starzeję_, myśli. _Bo cóż można powiedzieć o facecie, który cieszy się, siedząc wieczorem w domu przy kubku herbaty?_

Machnięciem różdżki otwiera okno. Przymyka oczy i z zadowoleniem wciąga do płuc ożywcze, przesycone zapachem deszczu powietrze.

Jest piękny, ciepły wieczór dwudziestego dziewiątego lipca tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego siódmego roku.


End file.
